


Wrath

by Nanenna



Series: Devil's Threesome [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ass to Mouth, Creampie, Demon Sex, Double Vaginal Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Napping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sans, Unrealistic Sex, bottom red, classiccherryberry, top blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: Blue, a fighter, and Sans, a mage, are exploring an old, abandoned building because of a rumor that the demon who's been terrorizing travelers nearby is living inside it. Who knew demons could be so cute?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Devil's Threesome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540084
Comments: 26
Kudos: 138





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning that characters do things without really discussing them before hand, but consent is asked for and enthusiastically given before the actual main event. Other than that, it's just some fun, unrealistic, fantasy sex between three idiots who all deserve each other. Enjoy!

“ISN’T THIS EXCITING?” Blue asked, pips darting about eagerly as he took in the decrepit building’s crumbling interior, his armor glinting in the dim light.

Sans looked over the smoke stained walls, the thick layer of dust (but no Dust), the bits of splintered wood and broken pottery scattered along the musty hallway, the broken doors lining one side of said hallway, and gave a shrug. Then he sneezed, sniffled, and wiped his nasal aperture on the sleeve of his robe. It was his favorite (as in: most comfortable) robe, a pity he’d need to wash it after this or spend the next eternity with dust bugging him.

Blue didn’t seem to notice as he peered into the next room, empty of furniture save a toppled bookshelf and empty bed frame. Tattered fabric that might once have been curtains framed a shattered window, that explained the dead leaves littering the floor. “I’M SURE THE DEMON HAS TAKEN OVER ONE OF THESE ROOMS, SOME OF THEM EVEN STILL HAVE BEDS.”

“find where they sleep and slay them while they can’t fight back? pretty bold plan.”

“SANS! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING! AND YOU KNOW THAT! NO, WE’RE GOING TO FIND THEM AND WE’RE GOING TO TALK.” Blue peeked into the next room, this one’s door missing it’s top half, what’s left hanging at an angle.

“we aren’t going to fight?”

“ONLY IF WE HAVE TO, THEY MAY BE A DEMON BUT THEY’RE STILL JUST A MONSTER LIKE US.”

Sans snorted, “not like us.”

“OKAY, SO THEY’RE A LOT MORE POWERFUL, RIGHT UP THERE WITH BOSS MONSTERS. BUT STILL! A MONSTER! AND THAT MEANS THEY SHOULD BE GIVEN A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN THEMSELF AND MAYBE EVEN CHANGE THEIR WAYS. AFTER ALL, THEY HAVEN’T HURT ANYONE YET.”

“they attacked, injured, and robbed several travelers.”

“MINOR INJURIES,” Blue defended. “AND THEY HAVEN’T KILLED ANYONE YET, OUR JOB IS TO KEEP IT THAT WAY. SO WE’LL TALK TO THEM, FIND OUT WHAT THEY NEED, KEEP THEM FROM HURTING ANYONE ELSE; AND YES, IF WE NEED TO, SUBDUE THEM.”

Sans shrugged harder this time, smacking his staff into a nearby wall and adding yet another scuff mark to the much abused tool. “fine, we’ll talk to them first.”

Blue bounced to the next door, the last door of this hallway, which was the last hallway left to check. So either the demon was in here or the rumor was wrong and they were holed up somewhere else. Judging from the lack of footprints in the thick layer of dust and dirt on the floor Sans was willing to bet they were somewhere else. Blue pushed on the heavy door, a splintered, gaping hole where the knob should be. It swung in easily, only giving off a small squeal in protest.

The room on the other side felt different. Sans couldn’t quite place why, he knew it wasn’t just because it was easily twice as big as any of the other rooms they’d looked in or how dim it was. They stepped slowly, cautiously inside. It was just as empty of furniture as the other rooms, only containing a badly tilting chest missing all its drawers and a canopy bed sitting low to the floor, like it was missing all its legs. The bed was all the way on the other side of the room, a great expanse of open floor between them. Clean floor, Sans suddenly realized. Not the sparkling, freshly washed clean the floors of his own home always were, but it looked as if someone had recently swept it. Sans glanced behind him to find three small whirlwinds absolutely overflowing with dirt and dried plant detritus lazily roaming that corner of the room.

As they approached the bed they spotted trash of a different kind littered around it: dirty bowls, used eating utensils, burlap sacks, stockings, and a single worn shoe. Sans and Blue carefully tiptoed around it to get to the bed, now close enough they could see it was definitely missing its legs, one laying on the floor near the corner, a fresh, clean cut across the top. They could also more clearly see the canopy, it looked an awful lot like the tattered curtains found in some of the other rooms and was nailed unevenly to the canopy frame, a few pins and rough stitches held some of the rips together, others were just tied together in sloppy knots. Blue carefully reached out to push the curtains aside, his other hand firmly grasping his sword.

On the bed itself was a pile of mattresses, pillows, and blankets seemingly scavenged from the other rooms. Laying on top of them all was a monster: another skeleton like them with the addition of a pair of curling horns on their head and a long, whip-like tail trailing out from under their tunic. They made a soft sound, lifting their head to blink blearily up at them, hazy red pips lighting up their wide sockets before sharpening into focus.

“oh, adventurers, innit that jus’ great,” they drawled sarcastically, every joint in their body going tense.

“HELLO! MY NAME’S BLUE, AND THIS IS MY FRIEND, SANS.” Blue paused, grinning down at the demon.

“uh… red.”

“WE’RE HERE TO ASK YOU TO PLEASE STOP ATTACKING PEOPLE.”

Red’s pips darted to Blue’s sword, Sans’s staff, around the room, then back to Blue. “no????”

Blue sighed, “WILL YOU AT LEAST TELL US WHY YOU’RE ATTACKING PEOPLE?”

“a guy’s gotta eat, waddya expect me to do? get a job?”

“YES!” Blue exclaimed excitedly.

“yeah no,” Red said dismissively. He shifted, resting a cheek on one hand as the other was held up to count off on his fingers, a third hand appearing to do the counting. “fer one that’s too much work, fer another what would i even do? an’ i didn’t come up here from the nether realm to do something as dumb as work,” another finger ticked, “an’ no one up here would even hire me. so shove off, i got better things to do than play demons an’ heroes with a wannabe knight an’ his twink healer, like finish the nap ya so rudely interrupted.”

“hey! i’m not a twink!” Sans protested.

“kiss my ass,” Red replied with a snarl.

Sans considered the command for a moment, then shrugged, “ok.” He laid his staff against the bed, then climbed up onto it.

“wait, what?”

“SANS!” Blue gasped in shock.

“he asked me to kiss his ass, a gentleman can’t refuse.”

Red had propped himself up on his elbows to warily give Sans a once over, his second set of arms (which were poking through ragged holes in the underside of his sleeves) now on full display, then he relaxed marginally. “yer a weird one.”

“i think you like it,” Sans replied huskily as he crawled over to Red, who was sporting a faint blush. “butt you gotta give me an ass to kiss.”

Blue and Red both snickered. Sans pulled up Red’s shirt to reveal he was otherwise bare boned, a round, dark red ass and a pair of thick thighs were already waiting for him.

Sans gave one of the cheeks a squeeze, watching Red’s face for his reaction. “like a pair of perfectly ripe cherries.”

Red blushed even more, his skull looking as much like a cherry as his ass. Blue cooed at the sight. “ya gonna kiss my ass or what?”

“yeah, yeah, keep your pants on.” Sans leaned down and kissed first one cheek, then the other, his hand wandering down to stroke along Red’s tail.

Red gasped, then trailed into a moan as he buried his torso and head into the bed, his ass rising in the process.

Blue’s face was flushed his own namesake as he watched, “SANS, HE ASKED YOU TO KISS HIS ASS, NOT JUST HIS ASS CHEEKS.”

“you’re right, how inconsiderate of me.” Sans pushed Red’s knees further apart as he settled between them, then guided his hips higher, Red obliging shifted to accommodate him. Sans bent forward to place his mouth against Red’s asshole, followed quickly by his tongue delving in.

Red gasped and bucked his hips, “whoa, what kinda kiss was that?!”

“a french kiss,” Sans replied casually.

“didn’t know ya was french.”

“my name is french,” Sans said with an eye roll. “you want me to keep going or not?”

“ya damn well better.”

Sans pressed his mouth against Red’s ass again, one hand holding Red steady at the crease between his ass and his thigh, the other gently rubbing Red’s bony tail. Red mewled and arched his spine, digging his ribs into the bedding. “oh god, there, right there,” he moaned wantonly. Something shifting in the corner of his vision caught his attention and he suddenly remembered the other adventurer in the room. His pips darted up to find Blue staring intently down at them, his whole face flushed a deep, dark cobalt. The movement was him stripping off his gloves and letting them drop to the floor next to Sans’s staff.

“MIND IF I HELP?”

“uh…” Red replied eloquently. He gasped as Sans moved from fondling his tail to teasing at his lips. He rallied valiantly to answer Blue’s question, “s-sure???”

Blue quickly stripped off the rest of his armor, leaving it in a pile on top of his gloves. Then he started to pull Red’s shirt over his head right at the same time Sans’s finger stopped teasing and pushed into Red’s pussy. Red moaned, pushing into the attention. Blue had to bodily lift him up to get his shirt off, dropping it on top of his pile of armor. Next Blue climbed onto the bed and started pulling off Sans’s robes one arm at a time. Red whined when the finger inside him was pulled out, only for it to be replaced by two fingers once the robe was off.

Blue tossed aside the robe with the rest of their clothes. Then he gathered up a bunch of pillows and blankets into a pile at the head of the bed. While he did that, Sans added a third finger to Red’s dripping pussy. Then Blue was back in front of Red, his dick already summoned and standing tall. “HERE, HELP ME MOVE HIM SO WE DON’T HAVE TO CHANGE POSITIONS LATER.”

Red whined as Sans pulled his fingers and tongue out of him, that had felt so good! Blue bodily lifted Red up as Sans moved himself to lounge against the pillow pile, then Sans was helping get Red arranged. Red was quite happy to let them do all the work, letting them move him and push his limbs this way and that. Quickly Red found himself held in Sans’s arms, Sans leaning forward to press their ribs together, Red’s luscious thighs spread wide as he held himself up just over Sans’s lap, one set of arms clinging to Blue’s shoulders for stability while the other gripped the bedding under them. One of Sans’s hands moved from where they were holding him steady at his sternum to wander down to Red’s generous ecto belly, happily fondling the pudge.

“THAT’S IT, JUST LIKE THAT. HERE, LET ME JUST…” He licked his hand, then reached down between Red’s legs, taking Sans’s dick in hand he started slowly pumping, spreading the precum that had already gathered. Sans groaned, his head tipping forward to bite down on one of Red’s clavicles. When Red gasped at the sweet pain of it Blue surged forward, their mouths meeting in a tingle of magic that was quickly followed by Blue’s tongue invading Red’s mouth to slide against his own, more tingles dancing along with the slide of their tongues. When he pulled back a string of saliva pulled taught between them, a mix of cobalt and red, before finally breaking.

“I THINK YOU’RE BOTH READY,” Blue said cheerfully. He inched forward a little, his own cock bobbing with the motion, to better balance himself as his supporting hand moved to Red’s hip, guiding him down onto Sans’s hard dick.

Sans’s arms tightened around Red as he hissed at the sensation. Red clutched Blue all the harder, his first set of arms gripping his shoulders while his second set of hands scrabbling along his arms until they latch on tight to his humeri.

“THAT’S IT, YOU’RE DOING VERY GOOD!”

“sh-shut up!” Red demanded with a brilliant blush, though Sans’s groan at suddenly being squeezed was a dead give away. Red’s whole skull turned the darkest shade of red yet.

“THERE YOU GO, ALL THE WAY IN!”

True to Blue’s word, Sans was hilted inside Red. He gasped, overwhelmed by being so full while Sans held him close and nibbled at his neck vertebrae, Blue leaned in to kiss him again at the same time. When Blue leaned back he was beaming down at Red like a miniature sun, then he playfully batted at Sans’s hands, “LET HIM GO AND LAY BACK PROPERLY, HE CAN’T RIDE YOU LIKE THIS.”

Sans did as he was told, his hands drifted down to rest on Red’s hips as he lounged against the pillows again. Red sat up straight, his own hands still clinging to Blue for stability as the shift caused Sans’s dick to hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him. Once situated, Red started pumping his hips, slow and shallow.

“THAT’S IT, NICE AND SLOW.”

“sure, sweetheart. this gonna be an endurance test or somethin’?”

“NO. JUST LIKE THIS FOR A LITTLE WHILE, THEN I’LL JOIN IN.”

Red glanced down at Blue’s cock, hard as a rock and slowly weeping precum. Red’s eyes went half lidded as he considered how Blue might join in, would he want a hand job? Maybe for Red to lean down and give him a blowjob? It’s been a while since he’d had a good spit roast. If Sans weren’t already at his back he’d think they might be the type for double penetration. Maybe Sans was planning on switching holes?

Red’s thoughts were derailed as Blue leaned forward to kiss Red again, one hand reaching between them to gently trace around Red’s clit. Red gasped at the sensation, leaving his mouth open for Blue to fully take advantage of and twine their tongues together. The pressure increased, Blue’s fingers gently gathering the fluid Red was freely leaking to glide over his clit.

“ooooooh, he likes that,” Sans said with a low chuckle.

“MMMM,” Blue responded, or something like it as he was too distracted trying to see how far he could get his tongue down Red’s throat. Then he added a finger to Red’s pussy, shoved in right alongside Sans’s dick.

Red would have gasped if he could have breathed at all, instead his magic sparked wildly and his hips ground to a halt as he clenched around the intrusion. He’d never done two dicks in one hole before.

Sans gasped, “he really, really liked that.” One of his hands moved to gently grip his tail again while Blue simultaneously added another finger, any protests Red might have had flew right out of his skull. He whined and ground into the sensation, enjoying that sweet burn as he was stretched a little more.

“GOD, YOU’RE SO WET,” Blue breathed against the side of Red’s skull.

Red whined as Blue’s fingers started moving again. Sans likewise moaned, fingers digging into Red’s soft ecto-flesh.

Blue pulled his fingers out. Red panted in place, trying to gather his scattered thoughts enough to remember what he was doing. Blue brought his hand, smeared with translucent red slick, up to his mouth and began licking his fingers, wide, cobalt blue tongue lapping up every drop. “YOU TASTE SO GOOD.”

“he really does,” Sans agreed breathily.

Red blushed all the harder at the praise.

“AND SO CUTE, TOO!”

“’m not cute,” Red groused.

“you’re a cute, sweet, little cherry bonbon. give us a taste.” Sans bit down again.

“p-pretty sure i’m taller ‘an ya,” Red stuttered, trailing off into a moan.

“DOESN’T STOP YOU FROM BEING CUTE!” Blue chirped cheerfully as he moved in even closer. Red pulled him in as he moved, the hands at his shoulders sliding back around his neck, claws scratching over his scapulae and the back of his skull. Red’s other hands were back in the bed, slightly behind him in support as he leaned back. Then there was something nudging at his entrance and he keened. Blue slowly and carefully inched just the head of his cock in next to Sans’s dick.

“oh god, oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck, fuck fuck, f-fuuuuuuuuuuck,” Red babbled.

“mmmmmm… yeah, we’re gonna fuck you so good,” Sans crooned. His arms twined around Red’s chest, gently pulling him into his embrace as Blue helped ease him down. Red ended up leaning back against Sans, who was leaning back against the pile of pillows, with Blue looming over both of them. He put both his hands on Red’s thighs, pushing them a little further apart as he inched slowly in a little further. The sensation of being so full, the burn of being spread so far, Sans’s hand clinging to Red’s ribs as he nibbled on his unmarked clavicle, the other still stroking along his tail, Blue looking down at him with pips blown wide and a soft, genuine smile spread just as wide as Red’s pussy, it was all too much. With a cry he came.

Sans and Blue both groaned, Blue’s arms tensed against the bed and shook with the effort of holding himself still. They waited for the fluttering of Red’s walls to fade, all three panting heavily.

“he really, really, **really** liked that,” Sans said huskily.

“GOOD!” Blue chirped. “THEN HE’LL LIKE IT EVEN MORE WHEN WE CONTINUE. LET’S SEE HOW MANY TIMES WE CAN MAKE HIM CUM.”

“sounds like a fun challenge.”

“fuck yeah,” Red heartily agreed. He placed one set of hands over one of Sans’s on his ribs and the other still on Blue’s arm while grinning up at him.

“A CHALLENGE IT IS! AND SANS, YOU CAN’T CUM UNTIL WE’RE DONE.”

“what?”

“I KNOW YOUR STAMINA, YOU’LL TAP OUT THE MOMENT YOU DO. WE DIDN’T GET A GOOD FIGHT TO STIR UP THE MANA, SO YOU’RE GOING TO TAKE ON THIS CHALLENGE INSTEAD.”

“alright, but only because you’re doing all the work.”

“LIKE ALWAYS,” Blue said with a roll of his eye pips. He started inching slowly in again, Red keened and below him Sans groaned. Blue grinned all the wider as he started tracing around Red’s clit again, getting teasingly closer and closer.

Sans’s hands wandered again, trailing over Red’s ribs and rubbing up and down the sensitive base of his tail. Red couldn’t help the gasps and high pitched whines he was letting out, his own hands gripping the bedding tight enough to tear. Sans started nibbling his clavicle again, then bit down hard **and** pinched his tail _just_ as Blue bottomed out.

Red screamed and came again. Sans and Blue didn’t move, Sans holding Red steady as all three skeletons’ ribs heaved, Blue’s arms were trembling again.

“shit,” Red murmured.

“damn,” Sans agreed.

“THAT’S TWO, LET’S SEE HOW MANY MORE YOU CAN TAKE.”

Red grinned, still breathing heavily, “i’m a demon, i can take whatever ya throw at me an’ then some.” The two of them together were a bit bigger than the biggest demon he’d fucked, and that fucker had been pretty girthy too. He could handle them, and he was confident in the depths of his own magic reserves.

“EXCELLENT!” Blue gripped Red’s hips and drew out, sliding along Sans’s dick before thrusting back in all in one smooth, wet motion. He started a slow, deep pace, gradually speeding up, squelching lewdly from Red’s two releases. Sans was happy to let his hands roam, moaning at the feeling of Blue’s dick rubbing against his while inside Red’s tight, wet heat.

Red’s pips blew wide and hazy, “god that feels so good.” His hands were gripping Blue so tight they were going to leave dents in Blue’s bones. The second set moved up and behind him, scratching at the back of Sans’s skull as he desperately scrabbled for something to cling to. Blue leaned forward, pressing his teeth harshly against Red’s as one hand trailed from Red’s hips in between them to flick over his clit.

Red came again, heels digging into the bedding as his claws scratched over bone. Blue slowed, but didn’t stop, swallowing Red’s scream in a kiss. Sans’s head thumped heavily against the pillowed headboard. “fuck!”

“THAT’S THREE!” Blue declared.

“goddamn, yer really gonna count them all?” Red tried to ask, it came out more a garbled, slurred mess. It was hard to think with Blue still thrusting slowly into him like a well oiled machine.

“I’M IMPRESSED WITH BOTH OF YOU!” Blue grinned down at them, then started thrusting faster. “LET’S SEE HOW MUCH MORE YOU CAN TAKE. AND WHO GIVES IN FIRST.”

Red nodded eagerly, who was he to deny getting more orgasms? Sans groaned, whether from Red squeezing them or the challenge laid down not even Sans knew.

As Blue got faster, Sans did something that Red didn’t expect at all: he started rolling his hips. His position didn’t give him much leverage or range of motion, so he ended up just doing short, shallow thrusts that were completely arhythmic with Blue’s strong, deep thrusts. Red found he was completely at a loss what to do, the pair weren’t in counterpoint or in tandem, they were simply each going at their own pace and Red couldn’t find his own rhythm between them. All he could do was press back against Sans, his hands on Blue trailing down to grip his forearms so tight his radii and ulnae creaked under the pressure.

“it’s so good, oh fuck it’s so good, please, please, please,” Red begged.

“YOU CLOSE?” Blue asked, voice low and husky.

“you gonna cum again? gonna cum all over our dicks?”

“please,” Red begged.

Blue changed his rhythm, thrusts becoming harsher. Sans leaned forward and bit down on one of Red’s clavicle again. Red screamed, or started to, but his voice cracked and turned ragged, his spine arched as far s he could while trapped between Sans and Blue, his toes digging into the bedding and leaving ragged claw marks behind. Blue and Sans stopped again, panting hard as they waited for Red to come back down. As he did, Red noticed a sheen of sweat on Blue’s bones, a few heavy drops trailing down his skull to drip off his mandible. Hazily Red thought Sans must look the same.

“blue,” Sans begged breathlessly, “i dunno how much longer i can hold out.”

“I’M NOT SURE IF RED COULD TAKE ANOTHER…”

Red sure thought he could, even if he felt just a bit floaty right that second. “gimme a minute, jus’ lemme catch m’ breath.”

“DAMN,” Blue said solemnly, “DEMONS SURE HAVE A LOT OF STAMINA.”

Red couldn’t help a bark of laughter at that, Blue didn’t seem like the type to cuss. “got more magic ‘n ya surface monsters,” he added with a chuckle.

“LUCKY US!” Blue cheerfully chirped before slowly moving again.

Sans groaned and let his head fall forward to thunk the back of Red’s skull. “please,” he whined.

“ALRIGHT, I’LL MAKE THIS QUICK THEN.” He picked his pace up, setting a brutal speed that would have put a rabbit to shame. Sans didn’t even bother moving himself this time, letting Blue’s powerful thrusts move Red for him. All too quickly Red was on the brink again. He pulled them both close, claws digging into scapulae and skull, legs wrapped around Blue’s hips. Sans moved the hand that had been at Red’s ribs down to flirt just out of reach of his clit.

“please, please, please,” Red begged hoarsely.

“ALRIGHT,” Blue gasped.

Sans’s touch sent Red over the edge, a ragged, high, hoarse keen pulled from his aching throat. But Blue didn’t stop. There was warmth flooding Red’s insides and a long, drawn out groan underneath him. But Blue still didn’t stop. He kept going for a few more thrusts before burying himself as deep inside Red as he could go. Oh god he was so full, overflowing to bursting. He swore another orgasm crashed over him while he was still riding out the last one, his vision dimmed and filled with brightly flashing stars of cyan, cobalt, scarlet, and gold.

“you guys are so heavy,” Sans complained.

Red came back to himself then, eyes blinking heavily to clear his vision. His every limb was lax but twitching, Blue laying heavily on him so the pair were pinning Sans against the pillow pile.

“SORRY,” Blue said unapologetically as he sat up, still breathing heavily.

Just that movement was too much for Red’s sensitive cunt, he growled feebly in protest.

“SHHHHH,” Blue said soothingly, “YOU DID SO WELL. WE’RE JUST GOING TO PULL OUT NOW SO YOU CAN RELAX.”

Relaxing sounded good, not being stuffed overfull sounded good, but doing anything to get to that point sounded awful. Blue pulled out slowly, the drag against Red’s oversensitive ecto almost painful. Then the head came out with a pop and the release in pressure was such a relief that if he’d had the magic to spare he’d cum again. Spent magic in various shades of violet was dribbling over him, Sans, and the bed.

“ALRIGHT, NOW YOU SANS.”

“can’t, too tired. and he’s on top anyway.”

“RED CAN YOU…” Blue trailed off as he looked over Red’s half lidded eye sockets, dim pips, and sleepy face. “ALRIGHT THEN, HOW ABOUT WE JUST ROLL YOU TWO ON YOUR SIDE?” Blue gently did as he said, Sans slipping out somewhere along the way. Again there was a pressure release, this time with a gush of fluids pouring between Red’s legs and into the bedding. Red didn’t care, he figured this hideout was defunct the moment two adventurers wandered in and found him. It’d be nice if he weren’t laying in a puddle of jizz though. Eh, he’d do something about it after a nap.

“YOU TWO CAN’T JUST FALL ASLEEP LIKE THAT.”

“sure we can.” Sans slung an arm over and pulled Red close. Red groaned, but otherwise didn’t protest as Sans snuggled him close for some spooning. “join us.”

“WE SHOULD GET CLEANED UP!”

“is there even anything to clean up with?”

Blue looked around the room, eyeing first their clothes then the curtains and bedding skeptically.

“there’s a well down in the kitchen garden,” Red slurred helpfully.

“yeah no, we’re not going all the way down there to clean up and then all the way back up here. we can go there on our way out after a nap, how’s that sound?” Sans pat the space in front of Red. “join us.”

“WELL…” Blue scooted a little closer. “AT LEAST NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT MESS. HERE, SIT UP.”

Sans and Red both groaned, neither willing to move. Blue bodily picked Red up and moved him down the bed. Sans groaned but got up and followed. Then Blue toppled Mt. Pillow from where it rested against the headboard. They nicely covered the wet spot the trio had made earlier. Then Blue shifted Red one more time so he could relax into his new pillow nest. Sans immediately lay down next to him, in front of him this time.

“**now** come join us?

Blue nodded and scooted closer, both Sans and Red pulled him in for snuggles, the big spoon to Red’s little one. Once everyone was all cozied up and comfortable as they were going to get, one of the blankets pulled from the far end of the bed and thrown over them, Red laying his hands over Blue’s arms wrapped around him and the other set hugging Sans close, they all started to drift off. Or so Sans and Red assumed. “HEY RED, HOW ABOUT YOU JOIN US?”

“huh?” Sans asked sleepily.

Red’s eye sockets popped open, he glared over his shoulder into Blue’s face. “ya serious?”

“OF COURSE! I WOULDN’T ASK IF I WASN’T. AND I THINK YOU’D LIKE ADVENTURING WITH US: A NICE STEADY HOME BETWEEN MISSIONS-”

“he means my pop’s place,” Sans supplied helpfully.

“WE GET TO TRAVEL A LOT OF AND SEE ALL KINDS OF PLACES-”

“poor villages and dirt farms under attack by bandits and beasts.”

“AND FIGHT THEM! YOU’RE A DEMON, YOU MUST BE STRONG! AND YOU ALREADY PROVED YOU HAVE DEEP MAGIC RESERVES. WOULDN’T ANY OF THAT BE BETTER THAN STAYING IN THIS MUSTY OLD PLACE?”

“pops does have a well stocked kitchen, including a kitchen staff.”

Red thought the matter over, it was pretty tempting. And if worse came to worse he could always bail and go find some other abandoned building to hang out in until the next party of adventurers arrived. Plus these two had already proven themselves to be pretty interesting. “eh, sure. why not?”

“YAY!” Blue hugged Red close and grinned broadly, his pips sparkling in the dim light. “YOU’RE NOT GOING TO REGRET IT!”

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be no plot, just a quick set up then right to the sex but noooooo! Plot and world building had to sneak in there. Ugh.


End file.
